The present invention is addressed to a work roll latch ring assembly ideally suited for a plate mill finishing stand roll. The work rolls in a finishing stand for a plate mill are relatively large (approximately 30 inches in diameter), and relatively long (20 to 21 feet), such that they must be supported at their ends by a chock assembly which contains the bearings that support the roll as it turns. One end of the roll extends through the chock and is necked down further and has two parallel flats to receive a drive pod. The drive pod is part of the coupling from the power source which is used to drive the roll. Split ring assemblies are currently employed to retain the chock on the roll and a quarter-turn pin is employed to retain the pod on the roll.
The rolling of hot steel in a plate mill finishing stand requires that the rolls in the stand must be periodically removed from the finishing stand and be reground, due to the wear that occurs. During such regrinding, the chocks and pod must be removed from the roll after it is removed from the finishing stand before the roll can be reground. Removal of the chocks and pod from the roll is accomplished in the following manner. The roll is removed from the stand and the drive pod is removed from the roll using a crane. The chocks are then in a position in which they may be removed from the roll prior to regrinding. However, before the chocks can be removed, it is necessary for several men to manually release the split rings and pull ring assembly, which retain the chocks on the roll. Special slings are required and considerable time is lost in this method of removal. Additionally, the employment of heavy parts in this manner necessitates a high degree of caution due to pinch points and bumping problems associated with heavy machinery. It would be most advantageous in this regard to minimize the direct handling of pieces and parts in order to lessen the possibility of injury and damage to the component pieces and personnel.